Implants typically behave as inert bodies within the maxillaries. When the implants revert to the osseous cells a gradual thickening of the proteoglycans layer occurs. This can induce the growth of neo-forming fibrous or bony tissues.
Moreover, the clinical experience shows that the prosthetic arrangement combining a resilient less artificial implantary post with the natural and resilient dental abutment generates prothesis loosening and even breaking either at implantary posts level or at natural abutments level.
In other terms, the practitioners now have available implants made of titanium, aluminium oxyde or any other biomaterials, such implants supporting unitary prosthesis, i.e. bridges or associated prosthesis.
The system implementation causes more or less shortly the bone lysis and replacement by atypical tissue.
Such degeneration is mainly due to the absence of the implantary-alveolo ligament opposing the impacts conveyed by the mandible or the maxillary during the mastication, swallowing and even the phonation.
In spite of numerous attemps for improvement, the present systems do not elude these numerous drawbacks, i.e.:
widespread destruction of the receiving jawbone, PA1 thermal necrosis though heating of the drilling tool, PA1 bone/implant interface insufficient to balance the mechanical strengths. PA1 within the hexagon threaded socket of said implant body is positioned a male hexagon drill chuck. PA1 the use of an impacter, metallic rod the end of which enters in the pit of the implant body and is to be provided with a shock-absorbing material (very soft strokes given with a surgical hammer will bring the implant to the bottom of the implantary seating).
The object of this invention is to remedy such drawbacks by providing an implantable system that exhibits the double advantage of combining thoroughly with the jawbone and of securing a "physiological mobility" similar to that of the dental organ. Obviously, the dental prosthesis life will last markedly longer.
Another object of this invention is to remedy the thermal necrosis due to the osseous cells overheating by providing an implementary seating intended to receive said implantable system using a rotary device with internal irrigation.
The seating thus obtained can receive either a screwed and self-cutting implant, in the case of thick, bony walls, withstanding the cutting strengths or an impacted implant in the case of narrower bony walls.